Perfeita imperfeição
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Um amava odiar o outro, e o outro odiava amar o primeiro. Não poderia dar certo. Mas, por alguma razão indecifrável, dava.
1. Doença?

**Título:** Perfeita imperfeição

**Autor:** NaylaS2

**Categoria: **Two-shots

**Advertências**: Cenas de sexo

**Classificação**: NC-17 (A minha primeira)

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [ X ] No

**Disclaimer: **Planos de dominação mundial adiados, juntamente com o Enem...¬¬

**Resumo: **Um amava odiar o outro, e o outro odiava amar o primeiro. Não poderia dar certo. Mas, por alguma razão indecifrável, dava.

**Capítulos:** 2

**Capítulo 1 - Doença?**

Uma mulher acenou pela quinquagésima vez para a filha, que embarcara no trem. A menina, de onze anos, revirou os olhos _Péssimo hábito esse. Deve ter aprendido com o pai_. e sorriu, procurando esconder o nervosismo. _Para alguém que não quer ser vista, você está fazendo um péssimo trabalho. _Uma voz masculina ressoou dentro de sua cabeça, mas ela pouco se importou. Mantendo o olhar na direção que o trem estava tomando. Não conseguiou impedir que lágrimas embaçassem sua visão. Ainda ontem Sybil cabia nos braços dela e hoje ela dava o primeiro passo no mundo da bruxaria. _Você é sentimental demais. _De novo, a voz do marido voltou para a assombrá-la.

- E você é sentimental de menos. - Ela murmurou, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava ali presente.

Talvez, por terem personalidades completamente distintas, eles se completassem, fossem perfeitos um para o outro. Esse pensamento a fez rir. Isso tudo era tão errado: o sorriso torto dele, seus olhos frios e sem expressão, o cabelo oleoso, a forma de andar e o jeito que o coração dela batia ao se deparar com ele. Merlin deveria estar gargalhando com toda essa ironia. Por muito tempo ela tentou se convencer de que o que sentia era apenas uma quedinha e que esta não demoraria a passar. Se soubesse como estava errada... Inúmeras vezes enfiara a cabeça no travesseiro para gritar, chorara sozinha sem saber o que pensar, fazer e até mesmo sentir. É, uma coisa que machucava tanto só podia ser amor.

Depois da última batalha, ela o encontrara vagando pelos corredores do Hogwarts e decidira confrontá-lo. Não tinha sido fácil e eles passaram as primeiras horas trocando insultos. Então ele levantou a manga, mostrando-lhe a marca. Isso fez com que os pêlos de seu pescoço se arrepiassem, mas ela não demonstrou. _Eu não tenho medo de você_. Ele deu um sorriso triste e desviou o olhar. _Obrigado_. Foi um sussurro quase inaudível mas ela estava perto demais para ignorar. Entrelaçando as mãos entre os cabelos loiros, ela pressionou seus lábios contra os dele, sendo retribuída de imediato. Ele desabutuou a blusa dela e interrompeu o beijo para logo iniciar uma nova sequência sobre seus peitos. Ela gemeu, arranhando-lhe as costas. E eles transaram ali mesmo, dando vazão ao desejo que lhes corroía o espírito. Ele gritou seu nome diversas vezes. De uma maneira completamente doentia e louca, ouví-lo chamar por ela não parecia estranho nem inadequado, parecia certo. E ela queria ouvir mais, ela precisava de mais, não só durante o sexo, mas também em conversas triviais, em brigas...As circunstâncias não importavam desde que seu nome estivesse na boca dele e seus dedos acariciando-lhe a face pálida. Deus, ela estava ficando cada vez mais viciada e, como uma droga, uma vez que você experimenta, não há como parar.

Por causa disso, ela largara tudo, família e amigos, para fugir com ele. Fugir para um lugar onde ninguém poderia perturbá-los sobre o que ela não deveria estar fazendo com um homem com quem ela não deveria ter se casado. Que Merlim a perdoe mas, ela não se arrependia nem um pouco.

Secando as lágrimas, a mulher se virou para ir embora quando uma figura conhecida agarrou-lhe o braço. Virou-se para ver sua amiga de longa data, Luna Lovegood sorrindo- lhe.

- Ela não tem cabelo rosa. - A loira fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando a direção que o trem tomara há pouco tempo.

- Eu sempre te avisei que o fato de eu ser ruiva e ele loiro não faz com que nossos filhos tenham cabelo rosa.

- O segundo vai possuir, tenho certeza.

Gina sorriu. A amiga era a única que sabia de seu casamentos, sua filha e seu paradeiro, a única coisa que a ligava a sua antiga vida. Ambas se abraçaram.

XXX

Um homem de trinta e quatro anos deixou-se cair na cama. Não pôde acompanhar sua mulher e filha a plataforma 3/4 por causa do trabalho e agora tinha que esperá-la chegar do almoço com a Lunática Lovegood. _Mulher...filha...quem diria?_

O amor é uma droga. Nos dois sentidos da palavra. Especialmente quando o objeto de sua afeição é uma adoradora de trouxas pobretona a quem você e sua família juraram odiar pelo resto da vida. De repente, a curiosidade natural que a ruiva lhe atiçava, transformara-se em obsessão. Tudo nela lhe atraía: os olhos desafiadores, os lábios finos e delicados, seu perfume exótico, o jeito como ela enrolava seus cabelos quando se sentia desconfortável, o tom de vermelho que seu rosto adquiria quando se irritava ou ficava envergonhada, as sardas que enfeitavam-lhe a face...tudo, absolutamente tudo....até mesmo os defeitos serviam como imãs. E então ele começou a imaginar coisas, como seria a sensação de roubar-lhe do Potter, de percorrer-lhe todo o corpo com as mãos e a boca...qual seria o gosto de seus lábios? Uma vez satisfeito o desejo, ele pensou que poderia abandoná-la como fazia com as garotas do colégio.

Mas ela não era uma garota normal, ela era única. ninguém mentalmente saudável poderia prever o que se passava pela sua cabeça. E o quanto mais descobria sobre ela, menos sentido fazia, fascinando-o cada vez mais. Ele gostava de suas mudanças de humor repentina, de suas explosões de raiva, seus ataques de choro...ele amava a maneira doentia dela amar-lhe.

Mas nada é para sempre. A missão que ele recebera do Lorde das Trevas o trouxera de volta a realidade. Uma missão que determinaria o destino de seu pai. Mas ele falhou. Fracasso. Impotência. Raiva. Culpa. Medo. _O que Ele vai fazer comigo?_ Foi tudo isso que o fez fugir, distanciar-se de tudo e de todos, fingindo que nada acontecera. Mas isso não podia acontecer, as lembranças não o deixavam em paz. E foram essas malditas lembranças que o fizeram vagar pelos corredores de seu antigo colégio, sentindo-se meio melancólico. Nesse momento ela surgiu com aquela estúpida expressão de determinação que ele tanto odiara e sentira falta.

Ela começou por insultá-lo e ambos acabaram nos braços um do outro, liberando uma paixão que nem sabia que existia, fixando assim uma rotina, que se repetiria milhares de vezes com o passar do tempo. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, claro. Talvez seja uma coisa boa essas lembranças não o abandonarem, talvez ela existam para não deixá-lo repetir os mesmos erros. _Não fuja de mim de novo. _Ela repetira essa frase diversas vezes aquela noite e fora o que o levou a propor: _Fuja comigo._

Mas isso não era certo. Um Malfoy não se apaixona por uma Weasley. Não, ao invés disso, ele mergulha de cabeça num conto moderno de Romeu e Julieta, perguntando-se se existe uma maneira de terminar sem ser em tragédia.

Ele sorriu. Nunca fora uma pessoa preocupada em fazer as coisas certas. Por que começar agora?

XXX

Ginevra Weasley encontrou o marido adormecido na cama. Mordendo os lábios, ela subiu, debruçando-se sobre ele. Vagarosamente se aproximou até tocar-lhe o peito com a boca. Iniciou um percurso até terminá-lo em seus lábios. Sentiu, tarde demais, pernas se enttrelaçarem em suas costas, foi puxada e rodada, terminando por ficar embaixo dele.

- A que devo esse ataque? - Draco Malfoy sorriu;

- Nós precisamos conversar.

- Que maneira estranha de se puxar um assunto...

- Eu precisava te acordar.

- E conseguiu.

- Draco, estou falando sério.

- Certo! - Ele resmungou, sentando-se na cama. - O quê?

- Nós seremos desmascarados com a ida de Sybil a Hogwarts. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

- E daí que eles saberão o sobrenome dela? Eles não poderiam esperar que eu não me casasse nunca.

- Uma Malfoy ruiva???

- Ah. - O loiro parou para pensar. - Preocupada com o que eles vão falar?

- Eles são a minha família.

- EU sou a sua família.

- Também, Draco. - Gina revirou os olhos. - O que quero dizer é que é melhor estarmos preparados. Nosso segredo não durará para sempre.

- Por que não?

A ruiva revirou os olhos outra vez. Okay, talvez Sybil tivesse puxado esse hábito dela, mas ela copiou dele então...a culpa continuava sendo do loiro.

- Vamos supor que a Sybil vire amiga da Rosa...

- Rosa?

- É, a filha do Rony e da Hermione.

- É só nós dizermos para ela não se envolver com uma adoradora de trouxas pobretona porque nós odiamos a família dela.

- Isso não te impediu de se aproximar de mim.

- Pelo contrário, só tornou o jogo mais interessante.

- O jogo?

- É. Não acredita?

- Oh, acredito. No início eu era um troféu grande demais para ser desperdiçado. E você ainda conseguiria sacanear o Harry de bônus. Você tinha tudo preparado, afinal, já era um expert nisso. Pena que se apaixonar não estava nos seus planos. E foi assim que você se viu preso na própria armadilha. O caçador, tornou-se a caça.

- Lindas palavras, pena que é tudo mentira.

Ela riu.

- Continue falando isso, quem sabe um dia conseguirá convercer-se do fato. - A ruiva apanhou a bolsa, abrindo-a e revelando seu conteúdo.

- Algemas? - Ele sorriu ao ser empurrado pela esposa. - O que aconteceu com a minha doce e meiga Gina?

- Ela se casou com você. - Ginevra respondeu, amarrando-lhe na cama. - Por quê? Está com medo, Mal...Senhor Weasley? - Corrigiu-se.

Os olhos do loiro brilharam, subitamente recordando-se da razão pela qual casara-se com ela em primeiro lugar.

- Venha com tudo, Senhora Malfoy.

**N/A:** YEY! Primeiro capítulo terminado! Que trabalho que me deu, Nossa Senhora. Uff...

Enfim, não sou muito fã de Harry Potter, até por odiar o personagem principal. Nunca pensei que ia escrever uma fanfic desse livro até que li uma de minha amiga D/G. Aí eu pensei: Por que não? Quer dizer, eu já amava o Malfoy. ( É, eu tenho um abismo por bad boys ) e vê-lo com a Gina é...terrivelmente irônico. Adoooooooooooro coisas irônicas. A partir daí, sei lá, meio que não consigo imaginá-los separados. Vai entender, coisa de shipper louca.

Como essa é minha primeira tentativa D/G e NC-17, por favor, peguem leve comigo. Mas acho que fui relativamente bem, consegui converter duas pessoas da minha turma para esse shipper.

Enfim, o que vocês acharam?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- Incurável**

Enfim eles receberam uma coruja trazendo notícias da filha, que entrara para a Corvinal...

_Irônico._

_E o que, na nossa vida, não é?_

e se tornara melhor amiga de Rose Granger- Weasley. E é por essa exata razão que ele se encontrava na casa dos pais da pequena, observando a matriarca da família Weasley apertar ( porque não podia chamat isso de abraço) sua esposa, enquanto chorava litros. Ginevra lançou-lhe um olhar suplicante.

- Isso foi idéia sua. - Ele respondeu sem emitir som.

- GI-GINA! Minha querida Gina! Mal posso acreditar. - A velha senhora continuava a tocar na filha como se tivesse medo que ela desaparecesse de novo.

- Sou eu, mãe. - Ela respondeu tentando e fracassando terrivelmente em impedir que as lágrimas rolassem pelas suas bochechas.

- Papai... - Foi necessário que Sybil se atrasse nos braços do loiro para que os outros percebessem que havia um outro homem na sala, que esse homem era o marido de Gina e que esta pessoa era ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? - Hermione foi a primeira a quebrar o longo silêncio que se estabelecera.

Draco pensou em responder algo como: "Estamos um pouco devagar hoje, hein Granger?" mas captou o olhar raivoso da esposa. Não tinha jeito, ela o conhecia bem demais. E como não achava nada aconselhável ter todos os Weasleys contra ele, o loiro apenas respondeu.

- Eu sou o marido dela.

- MALDITO! - Rony sacou a varinha e o outro copiou o movimento, defendendo-se.

- Rony! - Ginevra gritou, em vão.

- Comprou uma varinha nova, Weasley? É melhor ter cuidado pois, por melhor que esta seja, não fará milagres.

- Draco! - A ruiva tentou de novo, dessa vez sucedindo em fazer o marido guardar a arma.

- O. Que. Você. Fez. Com. A. Minha. Irmã? - Rony teve que respirar fundo, antes de soltar a frase entre os dentes.

- Até um bruxo de quinta categoria como você sabe que, por mais poderoso que eu seja, não conseguiria mantê-la sobre o controle da maldição império por dezesseis anos.

- Dezesseis anos, sete meses e vinte e dois dias! - Molly exclamou chorosa.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Gente, o que importa é que a Gina voltou e está sã e salva. - Hermione tentou acalmar a situação, recebendo um olhar agradecido da amiga.

- A Gina que eu conheço jamais teria nos abandonado para fugir com o Malfoy! - Rony exclamou.

- É mesmo, Rony? - A ruiva explodiu. - Mas eu fiz exatamente isso! Por que será? Diga-me você, que me conhece tão bem!

- Gina... - Seu irmão recuou.

- Foi porque eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, eu sabia qual seria a reação! Eu sabia !

- Não tem como ficar pior... - Draco murmurou. Não demorou muito tempo para perceber quanto estava errado.

- E por acaso sua família reagiu melhor, Malfoy? - Ninguém menos do que Harry Potter entrou na sala nesse momento. - Pelo que eu sei sua mãe se suicidou já faz um tempo.

- Sim, Potter. Se você precisa mesmo saber, minha mãe resolveu se suicidar sem antes me deserdar da família. - Draco franziu as sobrancelhas e lançou-lhes um olhar sombrio.

Gina prontamente segurou-lhe a mão, apertando-a carinhosamente.

- Isso é ridículo! - O loiro revirou os olhos e se preparou para sair, mas foi impedido pela esposa que, na ponta dos pés, puxou seu rosto para perto dela, colando as testas.

- Fique.

- Eu não preciso ficar aqui ouvindo isso.

- É, mas você precisa de mim e eu preciso deles. Fique.

- Você vai se fantasiar de colegial hoje.

- O QUÊ?

- Se eu vou ter que aturar isso, vou precisar de uma recompensa a altura.

- Você está sendo patético. - Ela respondeu baixinho, com medo de que a conversa fosse ouvida.

- Você deveria estar feliz de eu ainda sentir desejo por você com tantas mulheres correndo atrás de mim, além do mai...

- Certo, certo! Tudo para você ficar quieto!

- Querida, nós dois sabemos qual é a única maneira de calar a minha boca e não é com um pedido verbal.

A ruiva mordeu os lábios, procurando não mostrar o quanto estava se divertindo com a situação.

- Agora não é hora! - Ela voltou a encarar a família, falhando terrivelmente em esconder o grande sorriso que se espalhara por seu rosto.

Surpresa estava estampada nos rostos dos demais presentes e nenhum deles se atreveu a falar.

- Hermione está certa. - O patriarca da casa se levantou, falando pela primeira vez. - Gina está de volta e devemos agradecer a Merlin por isso.

- Sim, sim! - Molly interveio. - E nós adoraríamos se vocês se juntasse a nós para a janta.

- Mas nós acabamos de almoçar...- Rony exclamou, calando-se em seguida com um beliscão da esposa.

- Seria um prazer. - Hermione explicou.

- Nós aceitamos o convite. - Ginevra respondeu antes que o marido abrisse a boca.

- Oh, isso é maravilhoso! - Molly exclamou feliz.

Rosa e Sybil, que nada estavam entendendo, contentaram-se com o rumo pacífico que a conversa estava tomando.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. - Harry começou a se mover. - Helen e as crianças estão esperando por mim.

- Quem? - A ruiva perguntou.

- Minha mulher e filhos. Tenho três: Lillian, Alvo Severus e Tiago.

- Que criatividade, Potter. - O loiro revirou os olhos e recebeu um chute da esposa.

O moreno o ignorou e começou a se despedir dos presentes.

- Gina é bom vê-la viva e...hã...desculpe-me por ter terminado daquela maneira com você...eu...sinto muito.

- Bom, ela obviamente não sente o mesmo então...- Draco se meteu na conversa.

- Eu entendo, Harry, eu só...realmente não sinto que isso tenha aconntecido. - Ginevra repondeu, depois de ter repreendido o marido com os olhos.

O loiro não pôde deixar de sentir-se superior.

- Bom, acho que perdi minha chance... - Harry sorriu, fazendo Draco revirar os olhos. - E bom, err...Malfoy...nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso mas...a gente se vê.

- É. _Infelizmente. _- Ele não pronunciou a última palavra, prevendo o movimento da ruiva a seu lado.

XXX

Draco Malfoy suspirou fundo. _Só mais alguns minutos e estaria livre._ Molly estava servindo a sobremesa e tagarelava sobre alguma coisa qualquer, que ele não fez questão de ouvir. Arthur pedira para conversar com a filha em particular e depois de pouco tempo os dois retornaram a mesa com os olhos vermelhos. Merlin, e ele pensava que Ginevra era a rainha do drama! Ela, indubitavelmente, tinha a quem puxar.

Ronald grudara na irmã como um carrapato e começara a puxar assunto com ela.

Muito para a sua satisfação, todas as atenções estavam voltadas para a sua mulher, sendo ele deixado em paz. Isso até que a voz da sangue-ruim o trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Malfoy, eu gostaria de conversar com você um minuto.

Todos calaram-se imediatamente. _Oh, tudo que ele precisava!_

- Converse, Granger.

- Em particular.

_Merlin, isso vai ser pior do que ele imaginava._

- Mione, eu não acho uma boa idéia. - Ginevra tentou.

- Você a ouviu. - Draco apontou com a cabeça para onde a esposa se encontrara. - Não é uma boa idéia.

- Não vai demorar. - Hermione abriu um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Tudo bem. - O loiro se levantou.

- Esperem! Draco, você ainda não provou minha sobremesa! - Molly exclamou.

Poucas horas na presença dessa mulher e ela já o tratava como se ele fosse de casa. Os Weasleys são definitivamente malucos.

- Ginevra guarda um pouco pra mim, não é?

Gina não conseguiu responder, ela parecia tão aterrorizada com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando quanto Rony, deixando o loiro com uma vontade imensa de rir.

XXX

Ao entrar em um dos quartos, Draco deparou-se com a varinha de Hermione apontada diretamente para ele.

- Vai me matar, huh, Granger? Sempre achei que você fosse mais inteligente que isso. Mas já que você decidiu se casar com o garoto Weasley...acho que te superestimei.

- E você decidiu se casar com a garota Weasley.

- Touché.

- Qual é a cor preferida de Gina?

O loiro balançou a cabeça rindo.

- Vai medir meu amor pela minha esposa com perguntas idiotas?

- Responda.

- Eu posso mentir.

- Eu vou saber se você estiver mentindo.

- Você acha que ela continua gostando das mesmas coisas que gostava a dezesseis anos atrás??

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam. Responda.

- Vermelho. Mas não é a cor que ela costuma usar , senão pareceria um pimentão. - Ele deu de ombros. - Eu já acho que ela parece um pimentão indepente disso mas...

- Filme favorito.

- Aqueles romances trouxas baseados em livros. Tipo, orgulho e preconceito. Até hoje eu não entendi se ele é que é o preconceituoso e ela a orgulhosa ou vice versa. Ela também gosta daquele filme: "A sociedade dos poetas mortos" apesar de ser ridículo. Quer dizer, pra que que o garoto foi se matar? Por que não esperar mais um ano para se livrar do pais e finalmente fazer o que quer? Mas ela sempre se emociona com isso. Ginevra também tem uma lista de atores preferidos, pelos quais é apaixonada e faz questão de ver milhares e milhares de vezes os filmes que estes fizeram. Honestamente, eu não sei o que ela vê neles. Pegue o Hugh Jackman, por exemplo. Ele não poderia ser mais gay.

- Ele não é gay. - Hermione procurou esconder a surpresa.

- Já viu o showzinho de abertura que ele deu naquela premiação...no-o...oscar?

- Só porque um cara canta e dança...

- Também sapateia.

- Não quer dizer que ele...

- Quer sim.

- Bom... - Hermione precisou de um minuto para digerir o fato de que ela estava tendo uma conversa de verdade, sem insultos, com Draco Malfoy. - Certo.

- Mais alguma coisa? Outra pergunta?

- Eu poderia perguntar qual o livro preferido ou atores mas você já respondeu...

- Passei no teste? - Um sorriso cínico se espalhou pelo rosto do loiro.

- Por enquanto...sim.

Draco abriu a porta para sair, dando de cara com Rony.

- Oh, eu devia ter imaginado.

O ruivo não respondeu, indo rapidamente para o lado da esposa.

- Ah é, Weasley! - O loiro virou-se para ele. - Você sabe onde eu conseguiria uma fantasia de colegial aqui por perto?

- Pra que você qu...MALDITO! - Rony demorara a entender o que o outro quisera dizer mas quando o fez, irritou-se.

- Querido...- Hermione segurou o braço do marido.

- Dá pra ver direitinho que a Hermione é que veste as calças na relação, hein?? - Draco desceu as escadas.

- Ele...te chamou pelo primeiro nome...- Rony murmurou assustado. - Ele deve amar bastante a Gina...

- Mais do que ele gostaria. - A bruxa respondeu, parando para pensar um minuto. - Vamos ver orgulho e preconceito hoje?

- O quê? - Rony fez uma careta.

- Malfoy viu com a Gina.

- Duvido.

- É verdade.

- Certo! - O ruivo revirou os olhos, não ia deixar que a esposa pensasse que Malfoy era um marido melhor do que ele.

Hermione tentou esconder o riso. Rony era tão previsível.

XXX

Ginevra perambulava de um lado para o outro cantarolando uma canção natalina. Entrou na sala, encontrando o marido sentado na mesa com um pacote a sua frente. Ela aumentou o tom de voz para pertubá-lo mas, não recebendo uma reclamação, juntou-se a ele.

- O que está olhando?

Draco Malfou apontou para o pacote.

- Recebemos uma presente...estranho. Quem nos mandaria um presente no Natal?

- É da sua família.

- Nossa, mais estranho ainda. - Ela respondeu debochadamente.

- É pra mim.

- Oh.

Agora, isso era estranho.

- Bom, abra.

- Isso vai explodir na minha cara.

- Com medinho?

- Eu estou sendo precavido.

- Aqui. Tem um cartão. - Ela pegou-o e começou a ler em voz alta. - "Draco, querido, não sabia o que comprar de Natal pra você e espero sinceramente que você goste. Foi feito com muito carinho. Assinado Molly Weasley." Não pode ser tão ruim assim.

- Continua lendo.

- " Você faz minha filha feliz, é o suficiente para que eu deseje a sua felicidade também. Assinado Arthur."

Draco fez um gesto com a mão para que ela não parasse.

- " Bem-vindo a família. Assinado Hermione." Draco! Não tem nada demais.

- Continua.

- Certo! " Vingança, doce vingança. Assinado Rony". Okay, talvez seja ruim.

- Te avisei.

- Bom, você vai ter que abrir.

- Nem pensar.

- Eu abro então.

- Vai explodir na sua cara.

A ruiva riu e começou o trabalho, os olhos do marido a estudando cautelosamente. Ao terminar ela não conseguiu conter uma grande gargalhada.

- O quê? - Draco perguntou pertubado.

Gina, não conseguindo parar de rir, mostrou-lhe o conteúdo.

Dentro da caixa tinha um suéter de lã verde com a letra D bordada em vermelho bem no meio.

- Você tem que estar brincando.

XXX

Draco Malfoy entrou em casa bufando. Nada dara certo no dia de hoje. Passando a mão pelo cabelo, ele subiu as escadas para o quarto, encontrando a esposa já deitada na cama, vestida apenas com...

- O que você está fazendo com o meu suéter? - Ele não pôde impedir que um grande sorriso se espalhasse por seu rosto, levando embora todas as preocupações e chateações que tinha na cabeça.

- Eu pensei que você não gostasse dele. - A ruiva retribuiu o sorriso. Ela parecia perdida dentro da roupa, de tão baixinha que era.

- É, tem razão, eu odeio. Tire isso imediatamente.

Ginevra levantou-se, esperando ele vir até ela. Ambos ficaram frente a frente.

- E se eu não quiser? - Ela subiu na ponta dos pés, pressionando o corpo contra o dele.

- Eu ajudo. - O loiro puxou a esposa para a cama, caindo debaixo dela.

_Talvez esse suéter não seja de todo ruim._

**Fim**

**N/A: **Minha primeira fic D/G completa! \o/

Eu adoro o fato da Sybil ser da Corvinal. Tipo, ela é a primeira Malfoy que não vai pra Sonserina e a primeira Weasley que não vai pra Grifinória. ahsuahsuahu

E gente, na última cena a Sybil tava dormindo na casa da Rose, tá? xD

Queria agradecer pelas reviews e comentários de todos. Vocês fizeram uma escritora feliz! ahuhsuahsua

Quero escrever bem mais sobre eles dois mas as provas estão apertando e não seria muito aconselhável. xD

Mas quem sabe...?

Mandar review é rápido, fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado e ainda me incentiva a escrever mais.

Logo, o que está esperando? Faça sua boa ação do dia!


End file.
